Your good ol' missing scene
by kaahiescheck
Summary: From Glee, Actually. The missing conversation between Burt and Blaine when the man told him he wanted to fly him to NY as Kurt's Christmas present. May be continued.


**Sup, my dears. Inspired me is inspired. And I really, really love the Burt-Blaine relationship. So here's a missing scene from _Glee, Actually_, with how I strongly believe Blaine's parents are. I mean, really. I think they only needed more time than Burt to get used to their son being gay, but they love Blaine.**

* * *

"Blaine, honey?" Mrs. Anderson called her son from the kitchen doorway. He made an acknowledging sound back to her from his position in the living, on the couch watching football with his father (he had to cherish the moments when the man was home with no work to do, right? Bonding time). "Burt's on the phone. He wants to talk to you."

That definitely got Blaine's attention. His breath caught for a moment before resuming again. He shot his father a sideways glance before getting up and walking to his mom. She handed him the phone and stepped out of the kitchen. Hesitantly, he pressed the phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey, kiddo," his ex-boyfriend's father's voice came from the other end, with an emotion to it Blaine couldn't quite put his finger on. "I have a proposition for you. What are you doing for Christmas?"

Blaine's heart skipped. He fumbled with the words. "Ah, my parents and I are flying to Maryland to spend the holidays with my father's sister." He doesn't know why, but as he answered, he slowly crept deeper into the kitchen so his mother wouldn't listen, wherever she was.

"Do you think they'd miss you too much if you didn't go?"

Blaine's pulse quickened even more as he tried to figure out what he was about to be asked. The punch, it was coming. And he wasn't sure if it was going to be absolutely great or awfully disappointing.

He took a deep breath. "I-I don't know. Why?"

Burt sighed and hesitated. "Carole, Finn, and I were going to visit her sister for Christmas, but I don't think I'll be going. I…" Blaine waited patiently. "You see, I had one of my annual check-ups at the doctor last week."

Now Blaine's heart stopped, and the words came out before he could stop them. "Are you okay? Did the tests show something?"

Burt chuckled lightly at the boy's concern, but grew serious again quickly. "Unfortunately, yes, the tests showed something."

"Is it your heart?" Blaine couldn't help asking; he remembered how Kurt was always worried about his dad forcing his heart and having another attack.

"I'm not dying, kid, don't worry," Burt tried to assure him, because the boy seemed pretty breathless. "It wasn't my heart. I have prostate cancer."

Some would think that Blaine would be paralyzed for a considerable amount of time before being able to stutter something. But it only took one second for him to realize what he had been told and frenetically say, "But that's… that's… You're _not_ dying?"

"We caught it early," Burt quickly explained. "The thing is, I gotta tell Kurt that. And I gotta do it personally." Blaine heard the man take a deep breath. "He told me Rachel was going on a cruise with her dads for the holidays, which means he'll be spending Christmas alone in New York. And I don't want that."

"Okay," Blaine said, because he knew there was more.

"I'm flying there, then, instead of going with Carole and Finn. The reason I called you is because I wanna take you with me."

His heart stopped again, and he inhaled sharply. "T-to see Kurt?"

"He told me you guys have this Christmas tradition of singing a duet or something?"

Blaine laughed sadly. "Yeah, we… we did have that tradition."

"You _do_."

Tears almost sprang to Blaine's eyes. Not that Christmas duets and traditions were his main concern when he had lost Kurt, but, as the season approached, the memory of _Baby, It's Cold Outside _and _Let It Snow_ surely stung a lot. And he couldn't believe his ears at the moment, so he had to repeat, just to be sure.

"So… you want to fly to New York to meet Kurt and tell him of… of your cancer, and spend Christmas with him, and you want to take me with you? To see him?"

"As a surprise. Also as his Christmas present."

It all sounded a bit dreamy. Blaine wanted more than anything that Kurt kept his word that they could see each other at Christmas, but when he hadn't called or given any indication of making plans for that, Blaine had kind of lost hope. Now the possibility was here again. Still, he had to be sure he was wanted.

"A-are you sure? I mean," he took a deep breath and lowered his voice. "Will he want to see me?"

"Blaine," Burt started calmly. "Of course he'll wanna see you. I obviously can't sneakily fit you under his Christmas tree, but that's the gift I wanna give him. I'm sure he'll like it. So we have a deal?"

"Ah…" Blaine laughed a bit, still not believing. "Yeah, yeah. I'm just… I'm gonna ask my parents and I'll call you back."

It took Blaine thirty seconds after he hung up to let it sink in and build the courage to go to the living room, which he did very slowly. His father was still watching the game, and his mother had taken Blaine's seat, but she wasn't watching, and she was the first to turn around when he came in. His face must have been something, because she immediately frowned.

"What is it? Is everything okay?"

"Ah," Blaine laughed, dropping his gaze to the floor, and then he forced himself to at least _try_ and not grin like an idiot before he was given permission to actually go. Clearing his throat, he walked to stand in front of the couch as his parents eyed him suspiciously. "Everything is kind of okay."

"Did something happen? You're acting… odd," his father said with a tilt of his head.

"Okay, please don't flip," Blaine asked, raising his hands defensively. "Or at least let me tell the whole story before you do."

They hesitated a moment and shared a look. After a few tense seconds, Mrs. Anderson turned to her son again. "Okay."

"Okay," he repeated out of nerves. With one last look at the ground, he started talking. "Burt called to say that his last check-up at the doctor pointed he has cancer." His mother opened her mouth, but he raised a finger at her. "No, no. Please. I'm concerned, too, but he said not to worry because it was caught early, and that's not the point."

"Then what's the point?" Mr. Anderson asked.

"I'm getting there. Ah… Right, so, he wants to fly to New York to tell Kurt about it, and also because Kurt would be spending Christmas alone otherwise."

Mrs. Anderson crossed her legs. "Why do I feel like I know where this is going?"

Blaine chuckled humorlessly and took one last glance at the inviting wooden floor, taking a deep breath again and closing his eyes. "He wants to fly me out there with him as Kurt's Christmas present."

The silence stretched. Blaine was holding his breath, not sure of what he was waiting for as his parents' reaction. When they kept quiet, he peaked one eye open and saw the two of them having a silent conversation. He didn't know if it was a good sign or not.

Sighing, her mother turned to him with an upturn of her lips. "You can stop trying to hide the smile, honey."

Blaine blushed and looked down again, letting the smile come to his face. "So… can I go? I mean, I wouldn't be spending Christmas with you guys, then."

"Well, you always complain when we have to go to your aunt's, which is… understandable," Mr. Anderson said lightly. Blaine was very glad that his father at least knew and cared about how uncomfortable his son was when showered with girlfriend questions from the conservative side of the family. "And we know you really wanna go."

"I think it's gonna be good for you," his mother continued. "For both of you."

"Really?" Blaine asked in a small voice, his smile growing. He didn't think it'd be this easy. Mr. Anderson smiled before getting up. "I'm gonna call Burt and arrange the plane tickets."

"Thank you," he said breathlessly as his father left the room. Then he turned to his mother, who was wearing a teary smile. "Hey, no, don't… I won't go if you don't want me to." He took a seat next to her.

"I want you to, honey," she grasped his hands. "As your mom, I want you to be happy, and this will make you happy. It's been so long since I've last seen you come downstairs bouncing with a grin on your face, and when I'd ask why had you so happy, you'd simply say it was nothing and keep grinning."

Blaine felt tears forming at the back of his eyes now. He remembered those times, too. Those times before Kurt went to New York, before everything fell apart. Then he couldn't remember coming downstairs much, only lately. Especially after Thanksgiving.

"I want my bouncy boy again," Mrs. Anderson continued. "And you two need to sit down and talk this through, honey. I would never take that opportunity away from you. Honestly, the sad songs were almost depressing _me_."

"Hey, I've stopped that," Blaine pouted. "And it wasn't that loud."

"Keep telling yourself that," she patted his shoulder and got up, offering him a hand. "Now, since I'm not gonna have you at Christmas night, I want my selection of holiday songs by the piano now."

Blaine smiled and took her outstretched hand, walking toward the piano before sitting down. As his mother leaned on the black instrument, looking at him expectantly, he searched his mind for a song. He knew he had a lot to worry about this trip – it could go terribly wrong –, but his heart felt very light. So, with an upturn of lips, he started the intro for _Let It Snow_, pointedly ignoring his mother's knowing chuckle.


End file.
